


Straight out of a Fanfic

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One off hand comment leads to something straight out of fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight out of a Fanfic

This only happens in fanfic. The ones where you handwave the premise because you’re only into for the smut. Where an muttered off hand comment about requesting sexual favours in exchange for fulfilling a billionaire playboy’s bizarre requests is overheard by said playboy. 

Felicity gasped, hands scrabbling for purchase on her desk. She knocks something off but doesn’t care because - oh god, Oliver Queen has a wicked mouth on him and just knows how to eat her out. 

When Oliver had come to her about another tale of one of his friends, Felicity had just rolled her eyes at him and opened up her computer. Oliver’s come by enough times that she’d gotten use to it. Plus he was easy on the eyes to look at and had a tendency to lean over her shoulder as she worked. 

She still doesn’t know how the comment slipped out. Except she’d hit a point where she was tired of being responsible for her own orgasms, couldn’t seem to get laid and had just been stood up the night before. by a nice guy who’d seemed to really been into her. 

Oliver had been right there, smelling good as he stood in front of her and Felicity had just let it slip. 

As soon as the words were out, she froze, not looking up for a long moment. When she finally gathered the courage to lift her head, Oliver was looking back at her with that half smile and bland expression she couldn’t read who opened his mouth and agreed to it. 

He’d come around her desk, pausing a few feet from her. 

“May I?”

Felicity said yes, blaming that on being stood up on what she thought was a potentially excellent start to a new relationship. 

He’d knelt down before her and proceeded to give her one of the most mind blowing orgasms she’d had in a long while. It was in the top tier of orgasms.

That was the beginning of it. Felicity fulfilled his requests and Oliver ate her out afterwards. 

Oliver always asked, waiting for her to say yes before slipping to his knees in front of her. He never took her permission for granted when his hands moved from below her waist to higher, waiting for her consent to touch her breasts. 

After she’d come, he’d politely backed off, giving her space to catch her breath and adjust her clothes. He never once took it further or insinuated she reciprocated. That confused her because she’d seen how his pants were tented over his erection. 

She’s said no a few times, just to see what Oliver would do. He only smiled and didn’t push. But the day after she completed his query there was always a bottle of her favourite wine sitting on her desk. 

So here she was, skirt tossed aside, with her legs over Oliver’s shoulders while his mouth and tongue licked and sucked, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. It could have been a scene straight out of one of her favourite fan fics. 

Oliver did something with his tongue that had Felicity keening, arching into him as she came. He carefully eased her through her climax before sitting back in her chair. Felicity panted, staring at the ceiling for a long moment. 

After a while she sat up, to find him smiling at her, his face damp with her juices. He hands her skirt to her before moving away. Felicity could see he was hard. 

One of these days she was actually going to work up the courage and ask if she could watch him masturbate for her. 

She’d found it hot in her fics and she really wanted to see what Oliver looked like when he came.


End file.
